


Dean's Childhood

by Dragons103



Series: The Hunters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Incredibles AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons103/pseuds/Dragons103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s earliest memory had to be of his mother singing “Hey Jude” to him. A close second had to be a huge fight that his parents had. He had long since forgotten what they were fighting about, however Dean could never forget how much their anger and intensity scared him. Dean’s memories of his childhood became an intertwined mess of his parents fighting and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, hoped you enjoy.  
> Anyway, this takes place in the same universe as our story "The Hunters," just so you know. You don't have to read that one first to understand this because we made things to kinda add a bit of background to some reference's that the Winchesters make.  
> As we said before; Hope you enjoy!

“Dammit John!” Mary shouted at her husband, an angry look flashing on her face as she approached him. John glared back at her, standing his ground. “We aren’t heros anymore!”

“I can do what I want!” John shouted back. “It’s my right!” 

“No it’s not!” Mary yelled back, and John merely turned around and walked towards the door, making her even more furious. “Don’t you dare walk out that door!” 

“What are you going to do?!” John challenged. 

“If you walk out, I’m going to lock you out.” she told him rather venomously, eyes narrowed. 

“Do it.” John snapped at her and stormed out of the house. Mary growled and stomped to the door, locking and bolting it. 

“That’ll teach him.” she muttered angrily to herself. 

“Mama?” a soft voice asked her, making Mary turn around. She sent Dean a tired smile. 

“Come here.” she spoke softly, trying to keep any of the anger she felt at John out of her voice. Dean walked up to her, but didn’t go into her open arms. Mary sighed and mentally reprimanded herself for thinking that Dean would be willing to hug her after she was just yelling. 

“Will Daddy come back?” he asked, eyes full of confusion. Dean didn’t understand why his daddy walked out the door after mama said not to. He never understood why mama and daddy always yelled, but accepted that as something normal. 

Mary looked at her son sadly and whispered. “I don’t know, Dean, I don’t know. I hope so.” 

Later that night, John came back home. However he wasn’t in the best condition, or a sober one at that. His lip was busted and his face was starting to bruise. John’s walk had a slight sway and he merely broke the lock, when he ended up not being able to open the door. 

“John?” Mary asked, running into the kitchen from their bedroom. John spared her a glance, but stumbled past her. 

“Gotta say night to Dean.” he slurred, heading in the direction of Dean’s room. Mary put herself in front of John, blocking his way. She didn’t want Dean to see his father in this state and didn’t want John by Dean because she didn’t trust drunk him. 

“Dean’s asleep John. You can go to bed and wish him good morning when you wake up.” Mary told him, steering John towards their bedroom. He nodded, seemingly satisfied with what she said, and let her lead him to bed. 

~*~ 

Dean was confused. His parents hadn’t yelled in while and were extremely happy. Just this past week, they went as a family to the park and to the museum. Why they were happy, Dean couldn’t say. All he knew is that something felt wrong because they weren’t yelling. 

“Mama, why you so happy?” Dean asked her. She glanced at him in confusion, not understanding what brought this about and why her being happy was a cause for concern.  
“What do you mean?” 

“You and Daddy yell less and smile more and we all went out as a family.” Dean told her. His face was still pulled into that puzzled look, as if he was trying to work this all out. Mary’s face fell as the pieces fell in line for her. Dean was so used to hearing her and John fight, that them being a family was weird to him. 

“Your dad and I are so happy because we’re going to get another addition to the family.” she told Dean. “You’re going to be a big brother!” 

Dean gave her a bright smile, one that she hadn’t seen in awhile. “I gonna take good care of him.” 

~*~ 

“Dean, come meet your little brother, Sam.” Mary called to him, and John lifted Dean up so he could see Sam. Dean stared at the little baby in front of him and decided that he was going to make sure that Sam never was alone if their parents were fighting. 

“Hi. I’m Dean and you are safe with me.” Dean whispered to Sam, although his parents still heard him. John and Mary shared a look, promising each other to try not to fight, so that Dean didn’t feel as if he had to protect Sam from them.

When they got home, Dean was happy to share a room with Sam. His parents assumed it was because he could keep a close eye on him. John and Mary tried their best not to fight, and it worked for the most part. While there was some petty little arguments, there was nothing as major as the fights before Sam. 

~*~ 

On Dean’s first day of kindergarten, he didn’t know what to expect. His mother told him to be nice to the others and to make at least one friend. However, it became very hard to befriend someone because a lot of the kids knew each other from being at the school’s preschool. 

He ended up sitting in between two good friends that would always talk over him. Each day that they did that, Dean became angrier - none of them recognized him and neither of the two asked him if he could move, so that they could talk to their friend better. 

“Can you shut up?” Dean hissed, after the second week of school, to the two girls that surrounded him. Neither of them noticed his requested and continued to chat like nothing happened. He glared at both of them. “Dammit! Just shut up!” 

“Dean!” the teacher said in a disapproving tone. “We don’t use those words. Can you come up here?” 

Dean roughly pushed out of his seat and shoved it back in before storming up to the teacher. The teacher handed him a note and told him to go see Mr. Joshua in the office. Dean glared at the teacher, ripped the note out of her hands, and stormed to the office. 

“Hello!” a secretary greeted him as he stormed inside. He threw the note at her and stood with his arms crossed. “You can just follow me.” 

Dean huffed at how cheerful she was, not liking that she was so smiley. However, he followed her anyways, knowing that his parents wouldn’t like it if they found out he didn’t listen to the adults. The secretary opened a door for him and motioned for him to go in. Dean walked in and was greeted with the sight of a calm man, with a gentle look on his face. 

“My name is Joshua, what’s yours?” Joshua asked Dean. 

“Dean.” he spat out. Joshua, surprisingly, didn’t seem at all bothered by his attitude. He motioned for Dean to sit down, waiting until Dean was sitting to speak again. 

“How is school?” 

“Fine.” Dean said raising an eyebrow at Joshua, who just nodded. 

“Do you know why what you said was bad?” Dean just shrugged at the question, not looking like he cared. Joshua sighed, knowing that the boy wouldn’t willingly open up to him. “You can go.” 

Dean nodded at Joshua and left. Over the course of the next two months, Dean was sent to see Joshua at least once a week. While he tried to get Dean to open up, Joshua’s efforts always fell flat. 

It was start of the fourth month of school, and Dean was, once again, sent to see Joshua - the school’s counselor, which Dean discovered after his teacher said that the counselor was going to do an activity with them. Just before the office, a group of four older kids were shoving around a kid that looked like Dean’s age. Dean’s anger sparked, and he stormed up to them. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean asked, punctuating each word. The older boys raised turned towards Dean in surprise, obviously not expecting someone to ruin their fun. 

“Teaching this brat a lesson.” one of them said to Dean. 

“You need a lesson.” Dean spat out and jumped the nearest boy. The boy, obviously not expecting this, fell down at the weight of another kid. Dean turned towards the other boys and charged them. While Dean was outnumbered, the kid they were pushing around did little things to help Dean - such as tripping one and distracting another. 

“What are you doing?!” Ms Braeden - the secretary - exclaimed looking at Dean in surprise. She had heard the commotion from inside the office and went out to investigate. Never in a million years did she expect to see Dean fighting a bunch of kids - he always seemed too sweet. 

“They needed a lesson.” Dean told her, looking at her in defiance. 

“He was helping me out.” a boy she never saw before said quietly. “They were pushing me around, and he stepped in. Please don’t yell at him.” 

She stared at the boy, amazed that she was defending someone he probably just met. She was shook from her thoughts by the boy speaking. “Do you work in the office? Can you tell me who my teacher is?” 

Ms Braeden just motioned for the boys to come inside the office and she went to her desk. “Name?” 

“Castiel Novak.” the boy said. 

“You have Ms Mills, Dean’s teacher.” she told him with a small smile. “He can lead you there.” 

She watched as the two boys walked out of the office. Dean seemed to already be very protective of Castiel, nothing she’d ever seen from him before. Maybe this Castiel could help Dean calm down. Although if Dean was protective of him, maybe he wouldn’t. 

~*~

“Thank you for coming.” Dean’s kindergarten teacher, Ms. Mills said to John and Mary. They had left Dean and Sam at home with their babysitter - Jo - while they came here to meet with Ms Mills. She had sent an email to Mary, telling her that it was urgent that they come in. 

“What’s the problem?” Mary asked.

“Dean’s an amazing kid and he does good in school. The only problem is that he can’t get along with the other kids.” Ms Mills told them with a forlorn look on her face, “There’s one boy he talks to, but even then, it’s mostly just the two of them sitting near each other in silence while they do separate activities. When Dean goes to talk to the other children, he becomes very rough with them and even a couple of times he’s yelled. Whenever I tell him that it’s wrong to yell, he stares at me confused.” 

Mary and John shared a look, knowing exactly where this problem arose from. Since Dean heard them fighting since he was little, Dean didn’t know any better. If you asked either of them if they thought this would happen, they’d gape at you. John cleared his throat. “When Dean was even younger, we’d have some bad fights and we believe that he assumed it was normal. It’s not his fault.” 

Ms Mills sighed. “My only suggesting is making sure that you don’t fight. Maybe then Dean will be able to approach the others without being so rough.”  
They promised to not fight and left. 

As Dean went through school, his parents had to come into a meeting about how rough he was at least once a year. John and Mary felt like they couldn’t yell at Dean for their mistake and tried every year to fix it without any fights. It was only by the time Dean hit middle school that the reports stopped coming because Dean didn’t have to worry about talking to people more than necessary. 

~*~ 

“Cas, they’re happier.” a ten year old Dean whispered to Castiel. 

“Isn’t that a good thing, Dean?” Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“It could be, but the last time it didn’t last.” he pointed out, making Castiel nod in understanding. 

“Just hope that this time it works out. Didn’t you say they were talking with someone on ways to fix it?” Castiel asked Dean, who nodded. 

“They are, but still. I don’t want Sam to have memories of their fights.” Castiel rested a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder and sent him a smile. Dean smiled back and hoped that Cas was right about this time it works out. He already knew that if their fights got like they were when he was a kid, he’d take Sam away from them. 

“Promise to believe in them?” Castiel asked Dean, breaking him from his thoughts. He held up a pinky finger to Dean, who grabbed it with his own. 

“Promise.”


End file.
